White Day
by larai6816
Summary: Shikamaru wasn't use to this... It's White Day and he is nervous.


This story has nothing to do with "A New Beginning" or "Valentine's Day".

I do not own any of the characters! Please review!

White Day

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed as he wondered aimlessly through the flower shop. Today was White Day. A day where he would just lay in a nice patch of grass and watch as the clouds would move by. He wasn't one for holidays, especially holidays where fangirls would crowd around the guys they have a crush on. Shikamaru wasn't jealous that Sasuke and Neji had fangirls, but more annoyed that said girls would scream like banshees. Yes, he definitely preferred the peace that nature had to offer.

This specific year had been different though. He met Kagome. The black haired blue eyed beauty that captured his heart. When Kagome stepped foot into Kohona, a light appeared in Shikamaru's eyes. But not only in Shikamaru's, but basically everyone in Kohona. Kagome was sweet and selfless. She would do anything in her power to make her friends happy.

Shikamaru had been in Ino's flower shop for an hour. Lucky for him, Ino was on break. Walking down one of the small aisles, he spots a lonely rose in the corner. Rushing over to said rose, he picks it up and examines it.

Shikamaru smiles as he twists the stem between his fingers, rotating the rose. "Perfect." The rose was a dark blue, to match Kagome's eyes. There was a small black ribbon placed on the stem as decoration. It was perfect.

Walking towards the counter to pay for the rose, he notices someone he didn't want to see. Ino… the biggest gossip Kohona has to offer.

"Heyyyy Shikamaru! Whatcha got there?"

"Hey Ino, just a gift for someone. I'd like to pay for this." Shikamaru gently puts the flower on the counter to pull out his money.

"Oh, Shika! You have a crush on someone?! Who is she? You can't just get her a flower. You need a box of chocolates, too! Girls love chocolate."

Shikamaru thought about what Ino said… Kagome did like chocolate, but only white chocolate.

Shikamaru sighs as he walks over to grab a box of white chocolate. When he found the perfect blue and white colored box, he walked back to the counter. "Here."

"Good choice!" Ino puts the rose and box of chocolates in a small gift bag, and then hands it to Shikamaru.

"Have a great day! Come back and tell me who they are for!"

The only reply Ino got was a small wave from Shikamaru as he walked out of the shop.

Once Shikamaru stepped foot out of the shop, he looked at his watch. "Hmm… It's already noon?" Shikamaru jumped on the roof of the flower shop to get a better view. Stretching out his chakra, he searched for Kagome's chakra. Once he felt her chakra signature, he headed in that direction. "I should have known she would be at the park around this time."

Once there were no more buildings, he started to jump on the tree branches until he made it into the tree that Kagome was under. But she wasn't alone. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and moved a few leaves that were obscuring his vision. His eyes widened when he found out he wasn't the only person to give Kagome gifts "How troublesome…"

He shouldn't be surprised, but Kagome had always been closer to Shikamaru than anyone else. They had mutual understandings when it came to nature. They would sometimes lie together and watch the clouds, Kagome occasionally pointing out certain clouds that looked like objects or animals.

Shikamaru noticed that Kagome had a nervous look on her face.

Kagome took her arm and rubbed the back of her head, smiling at the boys with her eyes closed as they bombarded her with chocolates, roses, and various other gifts. "Heh heh, thanks guys…" Kagome tries to back away, only to be blocked by the tree.

Noticing that Kagome was trying to retreat, Shikamaru jumps from his branch and appears in front of Kagome. He quickly gathers her in his arms and uses a teleportation jutsu to the forest in the Nara district.

Shikamaru looked around the Nara forest to make sure they were alone. He was nervous about giving Kagome her gifts. He wasn't use to this sort of thing.

Kagome's hands were still attached to Shikamaru's shirt, and her head buried into the crook of his neck. Shikamaru blushed at the feeling of Kagome's warm breath lacing around his neck. "Kagome, you could open your eyes now."

Doing so, Kagome opened her eyes and moved away from Shikamaru to look at their surroundings. Once Kagome moved away, Shikamaru let out a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact.

"We are in the Nara forest! C'mon Shika! Let's go to our spot." Kagome grabs Shikamaru's hand and rushes off into the forest. Once they appear upon a clearing, Kagome lets go of Shikamaru's hand and twirls around the soft patch of grass. "It is so pretty outside Shika! A perfect day to cloud gaze."

Shikamaru smiles at her childish antics, but continues to walk over to Kagome and sits in the middle of the clearing. He then motions Kagome over, patting the spot next to him. Once Kagome is seated and comfortable, Shikamaru pulls out a little gift bag. "I, uh… I bought these for you."

Kagome gasps as he hands her the little gift bag. "Shikamaru, you didn't have to…" She opens the bag and pulls out a rose and chocolate. Not just any chocolate though. White chocolate, her favorite! _He remembered_.

Kagome pulls the rose to her nose and lightly sniffs it. "It's beautiful. Thank you Shikamaru!"

Kagome leans towards Shikamaru and hugs him. "Thanks for saving me back there, too. I'm not sure how much more I could take of them!"

Shikamaru smiles at Kagome. "Eh, it was nothing. It looked like you needed help." Shikamaru lies on the grass and lets out a happy sigh.

Kagome breaks the stem of the rose and puts it in her hair, then puts the chocolate back in the bag and lies on the grass beside her best friend then staring at the sky. "The clouds are beautiful today. Thanks for taking me here."

Shikamaru glances at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He couldn't take it anymore. Turning onto his side, facing Kagome, he leans in and gently kisses her lips.

Kagome's eyes widen at the contact. When she realizes what is going on, she closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

Once they parted for air, they both looked into each other's eyes and blushed. Shikamaru rested his forehead against hers. "Kagome… I've liked you for a while now… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for another gentle kiss. "I thought you would never ask, Shika!"

Shikamaru placed a small kiss on her nose, then her lips. He then moved to lie down, pulling Kagome on top of him so she would lay on him and watch the clouds together.

Shikamaru smiles as he runs his hand through Kagome's black locks._ I could get use to this…_

I hope everyone enjoyed "White Day"!

Please review and let me know if you liked it, loved it, or hated it.


End file.
